


Her bruises and cuts confuse my mind it seems she has left herself behind

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: Bruises [3]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Seeing bruises on his baby sister’s body is driving Tony Stark crazy. When she tries to deny way too quickly that her violent jerk boyfriend hit her once again, he immediately deduce that she’s lying. He helps her to rebuild her life when she breaks up with him and also think of introduce her to his Avengers fellows (and let’s be honest maybe set her up with one of them) in order to move on with her life.





	Her bruises and cuts confuse my mind it seems she has left herself behind

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you’re under 18. It’s a tough and hard subject and I think that it’s better that adults read it. I’m not gonna check on your age, I’m trusting you, and I’m not your mother, I just hope you’re gonna respect it. Domestic violence is not normal, don’t let that happen even once because it’ll happen again, run away or go to the police or call special numbers for domestic violence.
> 
> Song of the title : My Little Sister, Cornholio

 

Few hours later, I sneak back in my bedroom. She’s still asleep. She looks peaceful. That’s not the first time that she stumble in here in the middle of the night with some new injuries or bruises. She denies it all the time, but I know who did that to her, Adam, that jerk that her boyfriend is. He seemed to be a nice boy at first, but then everything changed.  
  
I still remember the day Y/N left for college, she wanted to study in Europe at the same school I went, in France more precisely. I looked at my adorable sister and her Y/H/C hair passing the security gates of the airport, shouting me a big bright smile. She’s not even eighteen, her purple shoulder bag across her chest, dressed with a New York t-shirt, a bluejeans short and black Converse, she’s ready to conquer the world, another Stark on her way to success. She was brilliant, always have been, since her young age, my smart little sister. I’ve not always been a good example for her, I must admit that I spent a lot of time partying and having a lot of conquests as soon as she was old enough to take care of herself. But, when she needed it, I was there, most of the times and then, she grew up and didn’t need me as much as she did. After our parents’ death, she saw a lot of doctors, took a lot of med. It helped her but that’s when she started to swim that she began to feel better. She was good, still is, she had a lot of prices at school in addition of her good grades. My baby sister ready to be one of the greatest people in the world.  
  
Until she met him, Adam. It happened when she was twenty, he was one of her classmate, American too, studying aboard thanks to a scholarship. He wasn’t my sister’s first boyfriend, but more confident than those she dated before, tall, handsome as hell, as she said the first time she told me about him, dirty blond hair and green eyes, polite, clever, he looked like the perfect son-in-law, except that he wasn’t. Once they graduate, they settled down in New York, Y/N wanted to come back home, and he followed her. She had a place in Stark Industries with her name on it since her birth but after a few times, she decided to give it up, the job wasn’t for her, she didn’t fit in it, she wanted to do something else. She started to give French lessons to kids who needed help. Violence started something like a year later.  
  
One day, we had a lunch date, she showed up with a black eye, pretending she bumped in the door. A few weeks later, she said that she twisted her wrist. And every time, she found a new excuse for a new injury. I didn’t like that guy from the beginning, from the first time I met him, I wanted to punch his stupid face and the satisfied smug he had on his lips, he wore a face saying : ‘Look at me, I’m dating Howard Stark’s only daughter, I won the goose that laid the golden eggs’, showing her around as if she was a trophy he won at the fair. I noticed the guy’s jealousy and comportment by myself a few weeks after the New York battle against Loki. I threw a party at the tower and all the Avengers were there and a few agents of the SHIELD. For once, Adam wasn’t stuck at my sister’s side, and she was happily chatting and laughing with Steve. Adam was at the other side of the room and I saw his face changing when he spotted his girlfriend and the super soldier, her hand on his arm, her crystal laugh resonating in the room. I’ve never seen someone’s expression change that fast, he suddenly left the guy he was talking to someone and suddenly started to walk towards Y/N and grabbed her wrist before pulling her in the hallway under Steve’s dumbfounded look and nearly threw her in a wall, her back making a thud when it bumped it. I followed them quietly.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing ?”, he angrily asked.  
  
“I was just talking to Steve”, she replied.  
  
“Oh yeah, and since how long is he Steve ?”, he questioned, insisting on Cap’s name.  
  
“He told me I could call him by his name.”  
  
“And what about your hand on him ?”  
  
“That’s nothing just a friendly gesture.”  
  
“There is no friendly gesture”, he suddenly shouted, taking Y/N’s both wrists in his hands and pining them to the wall, his face merely inches from hers. “No one has the right to touch you, you’re mine, you understand that in that stupid little head of yours ? You. Are. Mine.”, he repeated insisting on every word. “Do you want me to make you remember once again ? Like I did the other day ?”  
  
It was all too much for me, I couldn’t let him hurt her, not in front of me, not in my building.  
  
“What’s happening in here ?”, I asked, doing as if I didn’t spy the conversation from the beginning.  
  
“None of your business Stark, it’s between your sister and me”, he answered before leaving the hallway.  
  
“Are you okay baby ?”, I questioned Y/N.  
  
“Yes, I am, don’t worry about me, Adam just drank a little too much tonight. Nothing to worry, really”, she told me, a sad smile playing on her lips.  
  
“You know that you can say anything to me, come here if something goes wrong. You also can find someone so much better for you, someone that is going to treat you well.”  
  
“Everything is okay Tony, don’t you worry about me, I’m a big girl, I’m twenty-four years old, I can handle my life and my boyfriend alone”, she said before following the path of Adam.  
  
A few days later, she landed at the tower, a bruise on her cheek, in tears, her lower lip bleeding. That was the first time of many. Sitting at the foot of the bed, the memories come to my mind. She suddenly stretches, blinks her eyes a few times before looking around her as if she’s trying to remember where she is and then her brown eyes land on me.  
  
“Hey big bro”, she softly says.  
  
“Have you sleep well ?”  
  
She nods for all answer.  
  
“Now we have to talk”, I tell her, before she can say anything else.


End file.
